


Give Me Your Answer Do

by cardiganfucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does not know how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Answer Do

John decided this was going to be done properly. Like he even bought wrist guards. No one wears wrist guards, much less spend money on them.

None the less John bought Sherlock wrist guards along with all the other ‘first-time-biker’ paraphernalia and before then proceeding to buy Sherlock a blue bike. It matched his scarf, and eyes, and that pair of shorts he insisted on walking around the flat in with not much else on…not that John minded.

So the morning of, he found himself strapping Sherlock up with more safety gear then sky-divers were required to wear and sitting Sherlock on the bike.

Sherlock sat on the bike for exactly three seconds before tipping over and breaking his wrist despite his bloody wrist guards.

That had not gone as planned.

So after the months of heeling and listening to the griping from Sherlock, John finally convinced Sherlock to get back on a bike.

This time, for his safety, a bicycle built for two.

End


End file.
